creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Demon in the Woods
"Do you honestly think those stupid stories are true?" Mary asked. Jake's hand went to the back of his head. "Hey, they seem consistant, it always starts with the demon tricking people deep into the woods. Afterwards it takes the shape of a good-looking woman, appears infront of the person, then leaves saying 'you've taken a wrong turn, please turn around.' I think it's worth investigating." Mary tapped her finger on the side on the cafiteria table. "What makes you think it's a demon, it seems helpful, giving directions to the lost." "The large wings on her back, the long, pronged tail, her fangs that sick out of her mouth, and the fact that these things match depections of female demons in various books that are older than the printing press seems like good enough to me. So, do you want to come with me?" Jake stopped and took a bit out of his sandwitch. Mary bit her lip "Seriously this sounds like a lost episode of Scooby-Doo," Mary sighed. "I sorry, but I'm not going into the woods just to sastify your curiosity." Jake shruged. "Alright scardy cat, I'll go by myself, and when I do find it, I'm gonna rub it in your face." In response Mary stuck her tounge out at him. ---- Hours later, Jake packed as whatever he would need in case he did get lost in the woods. He packed a compass, bottled watter, and a lighter. He knew his parents wouldn't come home til around 7:00, and even if it took him longer than that to find this demon he could just say he was doing some biology homework. After a quick jog to the woods, Jake stopped just outside of a game trail that led into the deepest parts of the forrest, taking a nice, big breath. "Well, this is it. Time to make history." Placing one foot in front of the other, he was trying to keep calm. Already he felt unconfortable, but he wasn't going to hear the end of it from Mary if he started to chicken out. As he went deeper into the woods, his nerves were begining to get to him. Was it him or was there whispering sound in the air? Still, his curiosity kept him moving. Taking in deep breathes, Jake noticed that some fog was starting to form on the edges of his vision. Soon the entire forrest was covered in fog. "You've taken a wronng turn..." A female voice said. Jake began to look around, partly out of fear, partly of relief. A shadow appeared out of the fog, Jake was finaly face to face with the demon. She floated through the fog, her wings moving slowly, in an almost sleepy fashion. The tail was moving slowly as well, her eyes were bright cherry red,the same as her hair. she came to a stop in front of him and said. "Please turn around." Jake began to notice as she disappeared that she looked sorta...familier. Jake thought about what to do next, he got what he came for, but on the other hand he could go deeper and try to see just why the demon was out here. "Well Jake, looks like I'll be the one to solve this mystery. Besides I don't have any physical evidence to show Mary." He kept walking through the woods, There was no nosie desides his foot steps, it was far to quiet to think that anything had actually lived here. Finaly he made it to a clearing, where in the middle was an old,hallow tree stump. if Jake squinted his eyes he could almost swear that it was glowing. "Jake?" A voice called out behind him. Jake's eyes widen in shock. "Mary? what the heck are you doing here?" Mary hesistated. "I-it's a bit hard to explain, but...That demon you ran into earlier, that was my mother." Mary let that sink in. "What?" "My mom is the demon." Jake step back and blinked. "I'm gonna need more than." Mary twirled a piece of her hair. "Alright, but this isn't exactly a long story, it's going to take awhile, by then my mom can explain the details." Mary took in a deep breath. "A long time ago, a human with a powerful magical power sent himself to the netherworld." Jake nodded. "Your taking this in surprising well." "I just saw a demon and you magicly appeared behind me. Besides," Jake shrugged. "you were never the best at jokes." Mary glared at him. "Anyways, he went to the queen and presented himself to her. He made an offer to her, if he could best her champion, she would be his wife." "Why did he want to do that?" Mary shrugged. "I don't know, It's hard to explain his reasoning. So, he killed the champion and they lived in peace, well peace enough for a demon. But, the champions brother wasn't exactly very happy with that, ''He ''wanted to do this himself." "why?" "You know, My mother told me that if you keep questioning demon ethics you'll never get anywhere. Category:One-shot Category:Stories Category:Fantasy